


everything you ever

by harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, for one of them this was hurt/comfort but for the other it just hurt, short and bleak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/pseuds/harpers_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Emily makes it home safe but not sound, Sammy believes in seizing the day, and Ben just wants everything to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything you ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badskeletonpuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/gifts).



Ben Arnold stared up at the ceiling and tried not to cry.

He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to feel the weight of Sammy curled up beside him, didn’t want to consider what a wreck his life had become in a few short hours.

 _“Longer than that,”_ he amended gloomily. _“Ever since Emily...”_

But Emily was the last thing he wanted to think about. Not here, not _now,_ not lying naked under the covers with his best friend, the room stuffy and still smelling of sex. 

Not after the blank, confused stare Emily had given him earlier, paired with a politely bemused, “I’m sorry, do I know you? Is there something I can help you find?” that skewered his heart as effectively as any dagger. She’d come back to herself, at least as much as she ever did these days and he’d kept it together long enough to get out of the library without looking like he was running from her.

But once he’d hit Main Street, once he’d fumbled his way into his car and fumbled his car across town to Sammy’s place...

 _“Sammy warned me. Troy warned me. Hell,_ Mary _warned me which really should have sunk in, but I just wanted to believe.”_

And Sammy had been there waiting with open arms and not saying a word and then suddenly they were saying too _many_ words and then Sammy was babbling about not putting things off and seizing the day and then he was _kissing_ him and he decided just to go with it. 

It had let Ben shut his brain off and lose himself in his friend’s affection and warmth and clever, insistent hands and it was only now after all was said and done, Sammy’s head resting on his shoulder, that he even began to think about what a mess he was in for come morning.

He knew Sammy loved him, had heard him reaffirm that several more times tonight. Ben thought he just might love Sammy back if only he could love him in a vacuum, separate from everything else crumbling around him.

Ben Arnold stared up at the ceiling and felt a few slow tears roll silently down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies. Alice asked for this and I can deny her nothing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the road to ruin (and we're starting at the end)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036282) by [badskeletonpuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns)




End file.
